Oceans Night Club
by writteninthepearlystars
Summary: AU. He is in love with a stripper who hides her identity. He has no idea that she is —his companion, friend and neighbor— Emma Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**The Princess of the Night Club

_'I can't anymore'_ she thought. She forced the thought out of her head and focused on her choreographer's instructions._'A step to the left, another to the right, jump, lift the leg and ready'_she kept repeating to herself remember the sequence.

_Five-six to seven-and-eight. _And they began again.

Just spent half an hour, under the watchful eye of one of her leaders.

No one could deny that the woman was the most beautiful woman at that place.

Her hair was blond, long and wavy. The shape of her face, green eyes and a snub nose, everything about her was perfectly symmetrical. Her body was a separate issue, but certainly not away from perfection. Precise measurements, a waist contoured, toned legs...All based on effort and dedication that granted her a gorgeous body.

"_Well done, girls!_" Congratulated Mr. Gold, one of the leaders that watched them: "_Now go change and I want you back here at eight o'clock_" He added in an amused tone, after all girls let out a relieved sigh.

When the beautiful woman came down the stairs of the stage, the man called her.

"_Emma_" the man exclaimed with poise.

_**Oh, no.**_

Mr. Gold wasn't a very sociable man. So, if he called her, it had to be for something out of the ordinary.

"_Good job!_" he said, sounding pleased.

Feeling proud, she merely smiled and sighed relieved to leave. It was an honor that the boss, who almost never said anything, was talking to her that moment just to give her a compliment.

She went to the locker and started to change rehearsal clothes and then went home. Finally, she was able to have a free afternoon until eight.

_Emma Swan_. She natural all by herself. Although she was twenty-eight, she was in her third year in college, and was majoring in advertising. She was very kind, shy and caring; exceedingly intelligent and thorough in her work.

The talent that was absent, was rewarded it with her strict sense. This woman had been completely helpless five years ago, when her brother, August, died. Since then, she had to stand on her own. She rented a modest apartment in the city and was paying off her college loans based on the profits of her work and any kind of scholarship she could get.

"_I came to have breakfast!_" Killian exclaimed at about eleven o'clock on Saturday.

Emma sighed resignedly.

Killian Jones, her companion and friend, also lived in this building.

He studied the same subjects as Emma and was her next door neighbor. Their apartments were matched and it was no coincidence: when they met, they realized that they were the only two people in the same age range in their classroom. The other students were either too young or too old. While in college, they began to establish a friendship. After all, it was Emma who helped Killian to find a place to live after the first year of college.

"_Lazy boy!_" she complained teasingly, "_get your own breakfast_"

Killian entered the apartment and sat on a sofa in the living room.

They got along like any other friends did, though between them, there was a feeling that something else was there. Emma had no interest in forcing anything or to start a relationship, mostly because there was no time between study and work. But she couldn't deny what she felt or what was between them. In addition to that, Killian was sufficiently too "reserved" of a person to be the man she needed. He wouldn't let her near him more than a few feet.

Between them was what seemed to be an invisible wall. However, whenever they teased one another, they joked around and amused themselves. They maintained a pure confidence without caution, even though the only detail she omitted from their conversations was her "temporary occupation". He only knew that she was working —according to her— in a bar as a waitress.

"_Don't make me go the business corner,_" he claimed, "_Mrs. Rose doesn't want me. She says that I upset her daughter!_"

Emma laughed while making breakfast in her kitchen.

"_There must be a reason!_" she said, still laughing. "_That girl must be no more than sixteen years old. And every time you see her you slip her a hint! What do you expect? You are wishing fervently that she's eighteen and don't know what else_…"

Now Killian was the one who smiled, somewhere between ironic and innocent. He went to the kitchen and sat at the bar.

"_They are simple and innocent jokes!_" he said, still smiling from ear to ear.

His feigned innocence still lingered on his face.

"_With you nothing will ever be innocent._" She reasoned, amused. "_You left __your innocence in your mother's womb, Killian._"

"_That was good!_" he said after he finished laughing.

"_I know!_" she replied, proudly.

After a while, she poured a cup of coffee for Killian and passed him some toast with jam. They ate breakfast together, discussing what to study for next week, work to come and typical things of a college semester.

After a while, Killian invited Emma for a run. And, though she was very tired, she accepted his offer.

They ran about an hour in the nearby park, and when they finished they sat on the grass to rest and hydrate.

"_Em..._" he said, using her usual nickname. That just used him and her close friends at the club "_Why don't we do something tonight?_" he asked in a casual tone.

"_Killian, you know I can't. I have to work_"

Emma worked at night on Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. She was on good terms with her employers. After all the time she had worked there, they seemed to like her a lot. Everyone there knew that she was studying and wanted to work in the advertising business. They also knew that, eventually, she would stop dancing and move on with her life.

"_Oh_" Killian said listlessly, "_so, tell me exactly where you work, I will pass over to have a drink with the boys…_"

Emma opened her eyes, frightened. Her heart began to pound, even though it wasn't the first time he insisted that…

She snorted exhausted and tried to hide her panic.

"_Killian…_" she began to say "_…there are thousands of pubs to the round one and you want to go precisely where I work?_" she claimed.

"_Yeah, so what?_" He asked, confused.

For short seconds, she was speechless. He was right: So what?

'_Are you crazy?_' shouted a voice in her mind. '_This is too embarrassing. Don't say anything, Emma. Just in case!_'

She inhaled slowly, thinking fast. She rubbed her forehead and then the bridge of her nose, trying to distract the predicament she was in.

"_Nothing_" she interjected with false comfort "_… But the bar is for adults, bounds near the elderly with an imminent danger. You won't like it, music from the '70s to '60s. Ugh…No. Bad. Blegh_" she winced. "_I would recommend you any other pub other than mine. Besides, you only want to go to mock me._"

Killian laughed, nodding, confirming the suspicions of the Swan girl.

"_Well, anyway, the guys want to know a nightclub_" He said quietly. He was still wondering why she always refused "_They say that there are girls dancing…_"  
_  
Shit_. Emma gulped, almost in panic._'Fast, Emma, think of something. Hide it before it's too late!'_

Unlike her companions—which were also her friends—she was the only one who hid her identity. Occasionally, when she needed more income than usual, she would perform at dances at bachelor parties. She danced a couple of hours, received the money and left. Never—as expected—had she agreed to spend the night with the "groom" or "friend of the groom", despite the large sums of money they offered.

Although it was unlikely that they the knew her, she didn't want to tempt fate.

"_Good for you!_" she exclaimed ironic "_Good luck with that…!_"

And walked away from him, running quickly. She had no time for anything else.

The day went fast, Emma had managed to sleep a couple of hours.

Arriving at the club, she imagined seeing Killian with his friends there. Could they recognize her? What if they did? She tried not to pay any more attention. Why worry about something that hadn't happened yet?

* * *

Killian, on the other hand, had agreed to go out that night with friends. He needed that escape and go to the night club was the best way.

The place was already been recommended by many bars, but they didn't want to go to any place where women undressed just because.

They decided together to go to the best known of the area: "_OCEANS_"

He was a shy man, compared with his friends. But he knew when and how to act with women. He knew how to behave, how to conquer… he was a gentleman. There's was only one "but": he could do this with anyone but with —his companion, friend and neighbor— Emma.

Something in her restrained him, yet he was inexplicably attracted to her. They couldn't stand much distance between them. Among pizzas and college work, their relationship tidied their problems.

That night, the boys came early and not even the main show began. There were some girls dancing on big cubes, but nothing special. So first, Killian, Jefferson and others friends, sat down and ordered something strong to drink.

Emma didn't even realize what awaited her outside. That night, she would come out only with a beautiful silver outfit that consisted of a provocative bra and tiny panties. The wig that she had to wear was the same silver tone.

She was going to use a mask that covered much of her face, in case of Killian spotting her out. She was ready, she would close the show.

She just waited the indications of her producer.

"_Em, what's wrong?_" Ruby asked, her friend and companion, seeing her walk from one side to another.

Emma watched and shook her head slowly.

"_Don't know, today I am more nervous than usual._" Said Emma, on the verge of hysteria.

"_Relax! Everything you'll do great, as always…_" Ruby hugged her, and Emma smiled gratefully.

The producer came, called Ruby who would open the show with an '80s song.

"_Now, drive them crazy!_" Emma encouraged her.

Ruby came out smiling, ready to dance.

Finally, spot lights went out and stage lights were turned on a single flash. Ruby came in an attractive black latex suit and bright red lipstick.

She danced as ever. Killian's friends were completely crazy, arriving early allowed them a unique location, front of the stage so they enjoyed so well the view.

Ruby moved to the music with sensual movements, she walked just one of Killian's friends—Viktor—touched his face and smiled. She only had a few props in her eyes, so her identity was more than discovered.

The show was running and stopped only ten minutes to prepare the women.

The main show, to the public, begin in the next few minutes.

Finally, Emma was presented as the princess of the night club.

And the music started…

_**To be continued.**_


	2. Chapter two: The dance

**Chapter two:** The dance

What no one could imagine was that this kind and shy girl —in college— at night became one of the best dancers in the "OCEANS" night club. This nightclub was one, —if not the only one— of the most important in the area. Emma performed highly erotic dances, but only that. Almost turning three years working there, she moved sensually front of the different audience that thronged the place, night after night.

That evening, in which Killian and his friends had decided to go to that club for the first time, she came out with a stunning presence. So much time on that, allowed her unfold on stage with confidence. The music was loud. The lights moved to the sound of her sensual moves. There was an iron pole in the middle of the stage, which allowed her to perform some maneuvers on it. The men shouted euphoric, while some tried to throw big bucks at the gateway. Emma was approaching the public, but she walked away instantly, knowing it could be dangerous.

She was disguised so exotic at night, wearing wigs, masks striking, suggestive clothing and so on. Never thought this would inspire in the audience a monumental interest. The mystery stoked on them more than a simple desire. In her dressing room —continuously—she received bouquets of flowers, the most beautiful things; invitations to the best hotels in the city, jewelry of all kinds and more…

Never — neither she hadn't intentions in the future— was going to reveal her identity. Never. The good thing about dressing up is that it could prevent men  
harass her.

* * *

Killian, on the other hand, felt his body got excited more than it should in a public place. He felt his crotch beginning to harden. He tried to catch his breath but it was hard. See her move like that, notice how his muscles were denoting with her dance steps, was the most exciting.

Emma danced like that for several minutes, she moved seductively and gave the men a great show. And it was, in all that time, in that Killian was completely spellbound.

"_Bro…!_" Jefferson began to say, breathing hard. "_This woman is…_"

Jones strongly expired.

"_… Amazing!_" Killian narrow eventually, completely dumbfounded.

He watched carefully throughout the show. And when Emma said goodbye to the presents, he longed to take off the mask to know the face behind that wonderful body.

"_Do you think that if we talk to the owner,_ _he would let us know her?_" Killian asked his friend, excited.

Jefferson looked thoughtful.

"_We lose nothing by trying_." replied Jefferson, while he stood.

The two approached the bar, asked for the owner of the place and the bartender told them where they could find him. Upon seeing him, they told him what they wanted.

"_Boys…_" Gold said kindly "_She doesn't make that kind of 'jobs'_" while doing an almost obscene gestures with his hands. "_Apart from what you saw…you won't get any more of it…_"

"_No, no…_" quickly denied, Killian, alarmed: "_I don't want anything else, just congratulate her_"

"_And know her_" added Jefferson, enthusiastic.

"_Well, come with me, I'll see what I can do…but I can't assure you of anything_" interjected the owner.

"_Enough!_" Declared Killian, totally happy.

The two waited outside the locker room, eager and expectant. Killian was moving from side to side. That woman had managed to bewitch him so maddening. Perhaps this was due to the mystery which exercised with that mask. It was so lovely. And he needed to know who she was. Of course, if he couldn't, he would insist to get it.

The man —Gold— went out and spoke to the boys. Emma, at first, had refused. However, she thought she could withstand a few compliments and tedious flattery.

The head told the boys to wait a few minutes, and the "princess" would come to greet them.

Emma left the room but, to the surprise of the admirers, hadn't taken any of her clothing. Still wearing her mask, dress and wig. The boys sighed disappointed, though, to Killian just meant that he would have to see her again.

That idea wasn't displeasing to him at all.

Jefferson quickly approached her and offered his hand. Emma took off her right hand glove, to shake politely.

"_You are amazing…_" he said, cloyingly.

Emma outlined a grateful smile. She looked at him and knew what she had seen before. The darkness didn't help her much but it was right there, when she realized that the fellow who was with, was nothing more nor less than KILLIAN JONES. It was Killian and his friends. Obviously she knew them…and they knew her.

She paled.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

Stupid Killian and his stubbornness to see her. Of course, he didn't know it yet.

_Does he?_, wondered Emma to herself, as she felt her heart starting to beat at an insane speed, and psychologically prepared being teased by them.

Her heartbeat began to subside when she realized —by their expressions— they didn't have the faintest idea who she was.

Emma thanked god for wearing a mask, since her face of horror would have worried them. She nodded without paying much attention to Jefferson and then saw Killian move toward her.

"_Also, you are beautiful_!" added gallantly, Killian.

Emma had to bite her tongue just when —instinctively— was about to answer a simple "thank you". What if he recognized her by the voice? She'd be in serious trouble. Not by the hair he could or by her eyes because she was wearing a violet contact lenses, but the voice…!

It was something she should worry about.

She just dedicated a motioned with her head. And prayed to the heavens, that he didn't go on.

Fatty mistake.

"_Could we know your name?_" Killian asked politely.

Emma cleared her throat and spoke softly.

"_No_" whispered "_…Now, if you excuse me_" she added in the same tone and left them there, stunned by the negative tone in her voice.

Emma almost ran to her dressing room. She put the latch to the door and dropped into the chair that was set aside. Ruby, when she saw her, approached her, standing at her side. Emma took off her wig and mask, feeling suffocated.

"_Em, did anything happen_ _with those boys?_" She questioned worriedly.

"_Ruby, it was Killian…my friend and a companion_ _at college…_" Told Emma, hyperventilating. "_I'm sure they discovered that was me…oh, my God!_" She complained. "_What do I do now?_" she asked, scared.

"_Emma, calm down!_" Ruby said quiet "_You wore the wig, mask and contact lenses, I doubt they've discovered who you were_"

"_What if they did?_" she asked in the same way.

"_Well, you'll know what to do when the time comes, after all, what you do is not such a bad thing…you just dance in a nightclub"_

"_And sometimes in bachelor parties…_" interrupted the blonde.

"_But nothing else_" Comforted Ruby "_Honey, nothing will happen_"

Later, when she had finished her workday, Emma quickly entered the building. She didn't want meet her friend. And she knew that Killian could not have  
arrived yet. She got into her apartment, stripped off her clothes and took a revitalizing shower. It took more than usual. After drying, put on her comfortable clothes and jumped into bed. She didn't want to think about what happened that night and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

On the other, Killian came a little later than her. He arrived at his apartment but decided to visit his friend and tell her what happened. He rang the bell but no one answered. He went to the pot that was in the corner and took the key that was hidden there. It was the place of the two hide their emergency keys. He entered it and felt the silence dominating the place.

"_Perhaps she doesn't arrived yet_" he immediately thought but noted in her bedroom's door was open and saw her lying.

Without thinking twice, he threw himself at her side. He came really tired, probably she wouldn't notice it.

**_To be continued._**


	3. Chapter three: Prejudices

**Chapter three:** Prejudices

About two in the afternoon, Emma shook her head gently. She moved lazily but, by stretching her arm, met with something.

Frightened, turned to look and found Killian at her side. At first she was scared.

_DAMN._

What if he was there to tell her that he knew her secret?

Then decided it was better to pretend normal. She shook him —to wake up— and find out what he was doing there.

"_Killian, Killian_..." she kept saying, after movements no effect arose. "_KILLIAN JONES!_" exclaimed angrily. She raised her voice: "_WAKE UP!_"

"_What?_" He said suddenly jumping.

Killian settled himself a bit and tried to open his eyes. It took a while to realize that Emma was watching a bit mad at him.

"_Emma_" he said sleepy, with a touch of tenderness in his voice.

He knew better take her on the bright side.

"_No, Don't 'Emma' me. Killian, what are you doing here?_" inquired confused. "_Did you mistook that department?_"

He stared at her and blinked.

Then laughed.

"_Yes, it's that are close together..._" teased Jones. Then added to see her scowl: "_No, but I had something to tell you...and...well, you didn't open the door, I used the key...I saw you asleep and I didn't feel able to get to my bed"_

"_Oh, Killian...if I don't open you, is for a reason...What if I was with someone?_" muttered the blonde.

"_None of that. You only work. You don't have time to bring someone..._" He said, amused. But Emma didn't seem funny.

She decided not to get angry with him or, at least let him know it, didn't worth.

"_Now, what did you want to tell me?_"

She got out of the bed and placed the robe on.

Killian lay down in bed with arms outstretched, forming a cross.

"_Emma Swan, I'm in love!_" shouted profusely.

"_Oh, yeah? Whose? If I can know..._" she asked, amused.

She guessed who it was.

"_Last night we went to night club and met the most beautiful woman in the whole world..._"

Emma blushed unconsciously. But she couldn't deny that she liked that.

She regretted that only it were her "_side B_".

"_A dancer..._" said thoughtfully.

"_Is there something wrong?_" He formulated, suddenly: "_Are you talking about anything special?_" asked Killian, mysteriously.

"_Not at all...I said it for you: don't you care?_" She questioned, anxiously.

Again, her heart began to hammer against her ribs.

_Shit. He could hear each beat._

He took a couple of seconds to ponder.

"_Let's say..._"he hesitated, trying to be diplomatic "_...with women as well, one doesn't get married_"

Emma felt a terrible discomfort. She placed a hand on her belly, slyly.

It was like a kick in the stomach.

But it was true.

"_But...anyway..._" he said "_she was gorgeous, dancing in a unique way_" he added, enchanted "_And though I couldn't find much about her...I would say that she's the only woman who has made me feel that way_"

She smiled, noticing the tone in which Killian used to describe her.

If he knew that he's beside her...C_ould she resistance to him?_

No, it was clearly not.

And, there were at that times, when her feelings for Killian became painful. The fact he didn't want her as a woman was something that she didn't think about. Or, at least, trying not to think about it too much.

However, those things always happened between them: comments, deep conversations, hints at the university and other things that made her want from the innermost that his friend took her by the arms and kissed her deeply.

She couldn't help but hear the rumors about Killian. All women who had been with him —though he was _not_ a promiscuous boy— they referred to him as "_the best_".

Emma, at times, couldn't help imagining herself proving that assertion with him.

But those times were finished when she realized that they were just friends. The best thing was not to try get into dangerous loving-terrain.

As long as she worked in that place, she couldn't connect with anyone in a serious relationship. She kept her idea that it was _not_ immoral, illegal or anything similar.

Nevertheless, there were prejudices and she couldn't do anything against them.

"_Killian, I will have visitors..._" was a subtle request for him to leave.

She used to enjoy his company but, at that time, she felt that couldn't bear to be by his side from that way.

"_Oh!_" said Jones, hunting the hint. Killian stood up and took his leather jacket.

"_I see you later, Em!_" he exclaimed "_I'm going to dream about with my dancer..._"

And he left her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

One morning, Emma was in the courtyard of the university. From Monday to Thursday, she was attending classes. And, since herself could raise her schedules, had left the Friday off to rehearse at the club.

She was sitting at a table in the courtyard, waiting for her next class. Reviewed her notes, taking advantage of the sun which, at that time, didn't cause much heat.

"_Hey, Emma!_" Jefferson greeted her, sitting beside her.

"_Hello_" replied the alluded.

Emma didn't talk much with Killian's friends but she already knew them because, being friends with Killian, was inevitable meeting his other friends at times. Jefferson, studied in the same college but different career.

"_I'm dead!_" he said relying completely on the table for balance.

"_Looks like you haven't slept much..._" she speculated to see him.

She didn't know what else to say, in themselves, their relationship was very protocol: 'Hello, how are you, fine, thanks, see you later'

"_No, not really...Killian's cousin is getting married and...and he's also my friend, it drives me crazy with his requests. All this thing has me exhausted_"

"_He's getting married..._"she said thoughtfully. "_I imagine that rehearsals are stressful_" smiling sympathetically.

"_They are._" confirmed Jefferson "_And, the worst, I've to organize the bachelor party..._"

She didn't know why, she got nervous. Maybe pursued herself with the minimal detail but she couldn't help thinking that he was saying it for something special.

So she stopped looking at him and focused her gaze on the notes, to hide her emotions. That was dangerous.

It was dangerous to talk about it.

Maybe he had discovered it.

After all, Jefferson was one of those who accompanied Killian to go see her, the princess of the Night Club.

She almost fainted that night.

"_Emma, don't you know any dancer in bachelor party?_" Jefferson browsed.

**_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK._**

Emma looked scared. She thought so, he had discovered her dirty little secret.

Defensive. So she would behave now.

"_Are you asking for something in particular?_" she said seriously. "_I don't understand why you say it..._"

Jefferson frowned, suspicious of her sudden change of way of being.

Suddenly, from the tone of her question, Emma wasn't friendly anymore.

"_Easy, just wondering..._" he muttered almost fearfully. "_I'm like crazy looking for something and thought you might know something...sorry for bothering you_"

Emma expired air was retained.

OH. HE DOESN'T KNOW.

Yet.

Emma smiled with lips sealed, trying to enjoy the relief again.

"_It's okay..._" she took her things and said goodbye to him "_I have to go. See you later!_"

She closed her eyes with forces feeling very stupid. She had the impression that Jefferson's eyes dug into her back, wondering why her attitude.

It was possible that, after all this nonsense, he qualifies her as a bipolar girl.

* * *

Moreover, Killian kept thinking about this woman.

He thought so much about that dancer to the point of obsessing. That was bad enough in the case of someone who had very limited information.

No mention it to anyone, he had returned to the place. But he found out she didn't attend every day. He discovered that from Thursday to Sunday, he could see her dance.

Always with her masks, always hiding her face and hair.

Of course, he hadn't said anything to his friend.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter four: Supersexual

**Chapter four: **Supersexual

In Oceans, he used to sit in a more secluded place so she wouldn't notice his presence. And she hadn't noticed this detail until, after a couple of weeks, she saw him again. That night, she couldn't dance like she should. She had completely forgotten about the choreography. She looked at him petrified, fearing that at any moment he end up screaming "Emma" and her world would collapse...

It was a very serious fault. The princess of the night club, the most desired by all the clients was disappointing her audience.

However, as this was a unique and punctual event within those three years she had been working, heads forgave her that mistake.

They didn't even did give her the first warning —of three— to bid farewell to that job she needed to and with which she earned her daily bread.

Nor they could afford it, she was the best dancer of the night club.

One night, Emma and Ruby were preparing at the same time. That night would undertake a show of them together first and then separately. Emma wore a black bikini with small gold details on the banks of the garments and both parties (upper and bottom) were linked by some chains, which passed over her flat belly. The wig this time, exceeded the shoulders and was shiny black.

She also wore a small mask that only covered her eyes. Her nose and chin would be exposed this time.

Ruby, on the contrary was using the same outfit, but white.

Both represented the "yin-yang".

An hour before the night of the show began, their boss came into the room and told Emma that someone was looking for her. She got scared thinking it was, probably, Killian.

The person responsible who had ruined the show of the other time.

But then she thought she couldn't have such bad luck...So she accepted the man come in and tell her what it was about.

"_My name is Neal Cassidy and I come to propose something to you_" greeted an adorable boy "_Miss..._" saying waiting for her to complete his sentence.

Emma knew that he wanted to know her name. But she couldn't think any false name. She had no artistic name, her intention was to be good with her work.

Not to be famous.

"_Just 'Miss'..._" She said uncertainly. "_Tell me what this is..._" prompted the blonde.

"_Miss, I explain it: my brother will marry in the next few weeks...and as it should be assumed, we'll prepare a bachelor party. Some of his friends told me that you were the best of this place and, well, I wonder if you are willing to make a presentation at the bachelor party of for my brother?_**"**

"_Neal, I mean__**—**__Mr_." Emma was corrected herself "_I want you to know that I only dance...I don't do special work or anything of that style_" she interjected, afraid he had mistaken conclusions.

Sure they expected her to accept sex with the groom. _Doesn't mean she'll do it_.

"_In fact, your boss made that part very clear_" By his tone, Emma assumed that Gold had highlighted and emphasized her requests. "_I only wish you dance in place. Nothing more"_ He said quietly.

"_But, why me? Here are many women willing to that...and more..._" replied sarcastically.

"_As I told you before, my friends had told me about you...and I only want the best for my brother_"

"I _don't know what to say, these things always lend themselves to moreothers and I'm not willing to give myself a hard time_" she hesitated.

"_I know. And I assure you that nothing will happen. I'll record my address and something else in exchange for you to feel the necessary security. Also, part of your particularly pay, I'll pay the owner for the night you will be away_"

Neal handed the check to her and Emma was shocked. The sum was rather more than she received per night. Remembered that that amount was just what she needed to make the first payment for her apartment.

"_Mr. Cassidy, assures me that your people wouldn't will revolt?_" He asked, just to finish convincing herself "_Because if so..._"

"_I assure you_" She interrupted the man. "_I'm just ask you to dance_" He said smiling. "_I'll worry about transportation and rest...Everything you need_"

"_I won't show my identity to anyone_" she said firmly "_Don't want to see anyone before the presentation.._."

"_As you wish_" Agreed the charming man.

She smiled, not knowing that captivated him with the brightness of her smile and shook hands with Neal.

"_When would it be?_"

"_The next week, on Saturday_" he explained "_Give me an address and I will pick you up_" He said correctly stated.

"_I'll be waiting right here_" Answered the blonde, instantly.

No one could know her real address.

Nobody.

* * *

"_I'm so little to get to the first payment by this apartment_. _I'm so excited to get the first payment of this apartment down!"_ she told him, happy.

Killian hugged her.

"_Good for you, gonna be neighbors forever!_" he said smiling.

"_So in that case...I'd better find another apartment_" She teased "_I'm tired of you having to stock up on taking my food"_

"_How rude! Emma Swan, don't say that_" replied the boy, feigning annoyance.

"_But..._" she laughed "_It's true!_"

"_I know_" he said, crossing his arms.

She remembered that on Saturday of that week she was free. Because she would dance on that house and then retire.

One Saturday night off.

"_Killian, why not do something on Saturday night?_" she asked excitedly.

She was sure he was going to make him happy, he had asked her many times to take a day off and finally she did.

He frowned.

"_Saturday night? What about your job?_" He asked, confused.

"_I'll go out early, let's do something!_" pleaded the blonde, heartily.

"_For months you don't go early or have day off! But I have plans_" he looked down. "_...unless you want to come with me and the boys.._." suggested the boy, shrugging.

Emma snorted sorry.

"_What a pity!_" she said resignedly. "_I'll figure something..._"

"_And can't you change it for Friday? The fact that you want and can go out at night is something very important. Change your day off.._." proposed Jones.

He really wanted to take the time with his friend and update her on many things. About that dancer took his breath away and spent 98% of his thoughts.

She laughed. If he knew...

"_I can't. It's Saturday or nothing_" she refused,_ "You're missing out..._"

"_Don't be so sure about that..._" he said, just as his cell phone sounded.

Killian smiled like a fool to hear the words of his interlocutor: "**_She agreed_**"

His friend looked at him strangely but she didn't asked any questions.

* * *

On Saturday, the big day, Emma was ready. Spite of the hour, was using a large black glasses and a scarf that covered all her hair. She really didn't want anyone to recognize her.

With the luck of the last few weeks!

A car came to pick her up at about nine o'clock in the evening. She entered it afraid that her new boss was there, but she saw another man driving the car.

She arrived to the place and was amazed. The house was huge, the kind that only saw in the movies. She got off the car, feeling even more afraid and the gate opened automatically the slightest touch.

She walked down the long sandy path leading to the entrance of the house. Suddenly, Neal —the man who had hired her— came out to meet her. He said they had prepared a place for her with everything necessary. This was a small hut —well built with good materials and well lit bathroom— next to the pool. It would allow her go out to provide services and withdraw immediately. The party was held in the courtyard of the house.

Passing through the courtyard, she saw many people having fun. The music was at a moderate level, but could be felt throughout the house. She looked down to not have to look anyone in front and was led by Neal. Silently, she prayed and asked the heavens anyone known to appear out there_, _that Killian would not be there.

She prepared calmly. The house was not very bright (only the bathroom hada good light). But it was precisely so that no one decided to approach her. After an hour and a half, Neal informed her she could start. Emma felt nervous. She wore a sexy two-piece latex. That who leave much to reality and very little to the imagination.

The wig this time it was dark red also surpassed her shoulders. The mask, however, covered much of her face. Her eyes wore contact lenses bright blue as the sea.

On leaving the house, _she_ took the same confidence that aspired when she went on stage. Her attire, granted her an inexplicable assurance and arrogance. She walked to the stage, which was no more than one meter high and smiled to see a large iron pipe, where she could maneuver some tricks. She was good with that and felt grateful.

She was placed in position and the music of Blue —Supersexual remix— started playing.

* * *

_It's the way you move your body_  
_Supersexual, you are the one for me _  
_So, baby move your body..._

The song finally finished and all those present cheered with excitement.

Emma had made an amazing show. The pirouettes executed had left the audience stunned. And being all male, enjoyed the sensuality that unfolded each of her movements. It was a moment in which everyone was excited to the max.

This was not vulgar but purely exotic and erotic. She had prepared three songs, but not be continuous...When the song ended and, after thanking with simple gestures, she left the stage but Neal was faster and approached her. Emma kept her eyes still glued to the floor.

"_Miss, I would like to present you the groom_" he said politely.

Emma looked up and couldn't keep her mouth open in amazement response.

"_He is Bae, my brother. Therefore, the groom_" He said smiling.

"_Gladly, miss!_" Baelfire reached out his hand and Emma placed hers gently into his.

She prayed that he didn't feel how she trembled. She only seen the groom once but his name —Baelfire— was as strange as not to forget.

He was the cousin of Killian. One of his cousins_._

She turned surreptitiously to find what she had feared: that someone known her was there.

And she saw him.

Killian was at one end of the courtyard with a glass in hand, looking at her.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Okay, dearies, that's it. I received more reviews than I expected and I'm so glad.  
I have a beta reader (**_clarkLover1_**) now. She was very generous and willingly offered to help me. So, now you can't say that I have —horrible— mistakes or something similar.  
We've already fixed the failures of the third chapter. ;) _**Thank you, Liv!  
**_We make quite the team (see what I did here?)

And you, reader, thank you so much for reading me!  
**Review us, maybe?**


	5. Chapter five: Playing with fire

**Chapter five:** Playing with fire

**_FUCK!_**

**_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK._**

"_Are you okay?_" Baelfire asked, noticing her trembling hand.

"_Yes, don't worry about me._**"** she interjected "_Now, if you excuse me..._" she passed between the two men and went quickly into the house.

Baelfire and Neal looked at her puzzled, as the figure became smaller the farther it got to get away from them.

"_This woman is rare. It seems that she is hiding from someone..._"said Neal "_She barely speaks, never look into the eyes..._"

"_She should could only be reserved_" Bae speculated.

Neal slowly shook his head:

"_If you want to be reserved, don't work on this..._" the man reasoned "_So? Did you like it, bro?_"

"_She does it really well. More than well..._" Said Bae, so mischievously "_Good thing Tamara is not here..._" said funny talking about his fiancée. Then, added: "_I know of one who liked it very much..._" Baelfire turned and pointed discreetly to Killian.

The aforementioned didn't remove the scrutinizing look of from the small house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma had locked herself in the bathroom. She didn't want to be here, didn't want to see anyone…didn't even want to be in this situation anymore. Specifically, she didn't wanted to meet Killian.

Why didn't she asked her friend where he would go that Saturday?! WHY?!

Silly woman!

Fate was not playing in her favor no longer. However, it seemed that had staked everything against her.

She left the bathroom and walked back and forth in the upstairs hallway.

She couldn't stay there, she had to leave the party.

_To hell with the money, _she instantly thought.

She must get away as soon as possible. She listened to up the volume of the music of the place and everyone started screaming. This was the right time to flee. She put her things in the bag and, without taking off her attire, dashed down the stairs and opened the door of the house.

But, in that minute, Neal appeared in front of her.

"_Just came to see if you needed anything else.._." Neal said.

"_No, I'm fine. Thank you_" Emma whispered.

"_I also wanted to know if you could make one more dance but, this time, to the groom..._"

"_Listen..._"she began, getting a bit angry "_I already made it clear: I'm not here to..._"

Neal interrupted her, with infinite patience:

"_I have it clear, I didn't want disturb you_" he apologized "_This would be just like you did before, but this time, front of Baelfire, nothing else_" Neal proposed.

"_Oh...only one more dance?_" Asked the blonde-now-with-red-wig-haired.

Remembered that she had prepared three but if he believed it was only a dance, she could bear one more...

She could tempted her fate once again.

After a while, where everyone, of course, had danced by a live band Emma came out to do the last part of her show. Front of the stage, there was a chair and it had Baelfire sitting in it. Near him was Killian and_, _his eyes kept looking at Emma. She asked with a gesture to start the music —Need you tonight by INXS— and started to dance for the groom, provocatively. If it was all she had to do, she would do well.

She danced for more than three minutes. Sometimes she approached Baelfire but it wasn't enough to touch him. While she was dancing, she felt Killian watched her very carefully_._Every move, every action.

That look was what scared her. It was as if he would eat her with the eyes.

Even so, despite the scare that she could feel, she wanted to play with fire. There is nothing more entertaining —at times— to play with fire.

As long as you don't burn.

_...So slide over here_  
_and give me a moment..._

She approached Jones, either intentionally, and danced suggestively. Killian tried to grab her naked waist but she impeded him. She performed most sensual movements with malice aforethought.

_...Your moves are so raw  
I've got to let you know  
I've got to let you know  
You're one of my kind..._

He felt faint when Emma was all over him and circled around his body, holding his torso. That woman achieved to excite him simply to see her blinking.

He felt that —all— his body hardened because of the pleasure that this produced.

When the song ended, Emma smiled triumphantly. She gestured to the public that —like Killian— was fully turned on. All shouted and applauded warmly.

Emma almost had to ran to the house. It was extremely risky, however, she had enjoyed. The only 'but' was that at that time she had longed Killian caress her like a woman. That he took her roughly and would not let her go anymore.

She yearned Killian as a man more than anything in the world.

Upon reaching the house, she slammed open the door and jumped on a couch and sigheding to calm her ragged breathing. She heard someone yelling and —curiously— approached to the window to see what happened. Several women entered the courtyard and everyone formed couples to prepare to dance.

Emma laughed. That would become the worst orgy.

She decided to get ready to get out of there soon. She pulled her mask —kept her wig in place— and placed on her clothes so she would go unnoticed.

When she stood in front of the door to leave she felt someone —faster than she— opened the door. The house was dark, so she couldn't make out who it was.

"_Sorry if I bother you!_" said a male voice.

And that was enough for Emma to understand who he was.

It was not difficult to recognize his voice.

"_Just wanted to talk something with you_" the voice spoke again.

Emma swallowed hard and, unconsciously, began to recede. A few words and she couldn't refuse at nothing anything...

"_I have to go_" she said, trying to change her voice.

Something that —because of the music— gave results.

"_I know. Don't want to upset you or offend you...but I had to come and congratulate you_" he said nervously. His voice reflected it with hesitation and tremor.

Emma smiled to feel it that way. Feel Killian this nervous was missed and exhilarating.

"_Say what you have to say and then leave_" she said to him, coldly.

I couldn't give hope to Killian.

"_Good!_" he agreed "_First, say you're...well, you're beautiful. I've never met someone like you..._"

Emma burst out laughing harmless. _The ironies of life...  
_  
"_Also...you dance like nobody. You move in a way...I mean, there are no words to describe it..._" Killian paused and scratched his neck at the feel of being dumb because he didn't know what else to add.

He wanted to hold her, wanted her in his arms and know everything about her. What she liked, what she ceased to like, what she did, what she dreamed...

"_Thanks_" interjected the dancer, preventing her smile to rise to the surface.

"_I have to confess, even crazy, that since I saw you the first time...I mean, when I met you, you know...From there, I haven't stopped thinking about you..._" he confessed nervous: "_Could you tell me your name?_" he asked eagerly.

Emma felt her heart slipped into a cloud of romance. Feeling Killian of that way —insecure, fearful— was the almost tender. But she couldn't refuse to the harsh reality. He liked the character. The mystery she caused. Killian didn't really feel this for Emma but by night club dancer. An unknown person, faceless among every person on planet Earth.

It hurt her accept it but, at that moment, was true. And they always say that the truth is a bitch.

"_I appreciate your words but you don't know me. I can't like you_" said Swan, firmly.

"_I know I don't know you but...I don't need__**…**_**"** he assured "_Although you could give me the chance to meet you..._" said his words following him_,_ while he slowly approacheding her.

Emma turned around quickly, preventing him come closer than indicated but, because of the darkness, she collided with a chair and heavily hit in the calf. She fell kneeling on the floor, which allowed him to approach Emma.

"_Are you okay?_" He asked, worried.

"_I'm fine, it's o-kay_" said the other quickly "_Now get away from me_" she said nervously.

"_Let me help you. I promise I'll behave_" he reassured her.

Killian said it so mellow that Emma turned around to watch him and saw him, despite the low light, very close to her.

Emma stood, at the same time as Killian, and approached him. He, without hesitation, didn't waste that: he placed his hands gently around her waist.

He moved his thumbs instantly, causing a current of passion that scour the body of Emma. Whether it was her impulses, instincts or her innermost desires; these acted faster than her own reason.

She fell upon him. Her arms entwined around Killian's neck.

He pressed her more against himself and sighed gratefully. Emma knew that this was crazy, completely crazy, but didn't want to get away from him.

Gently, Killian moved her wig backward but without being removed. Emma stiffened.

He felt it and spoke quietly in her ear:

"_Quiet, I won't take it off, if that's what you want..._" he said lovingly "_We'll do just what you want..._" he said smiling as he stroked her cheek with a finger "_I hope it's the same as me..._" he teased.

Emma chuckled. Killian had the feeling that he knew that laugh.

However, he didn't give much importance.

She knew she should stop, but how? If there was someone who would have told her at the time, she wouldhave greatly appreciated.

Killian gently kissed her cheek. And then she shivered when he left a trail of warmth after his mouth descended to her neck.

And the shiver would remain with her throughout the meeting.

She walked away from him as she felt Killian's hands got below her cotton shirt. She placed both hands on his shoulders and looked at him closely.

She wanted to stop him, she knew that if she let him go on, the friendship she had with him would go to waste.

But, amid the darkness, his blue eyes stood out like diamonds and looked at her intently.

Such intensity that...

_Oh. Damn. Who cares?_

It was there, when she threw away any of her convictions: whether she should be discovered by having risked to enjoy a moment with Killian, would be worthwhile.

Her hands went to take down his cheeks and she approached gradually until theirs lips —both lips, his and hers— became one.

_To be continued..._

I think I'm gonna start to call my beta as my better half.  
I'm so lucky.

_**To my dear guests **_(the rest don't feel less important, I've already answered all of you):

_thank you for reading me, for the advices (btw, I have a beta reader now, you'll see since chapter four got better thanks to her) and the most important: thank you for your reviews. _  
_Few people bother to leave a comment appreciating the work of women writers and beta readers ('cause they work too!)._

**_THANK YOU ALL!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Easier said than done

**Chapter six:** Easier said than done

This —the kiss— indicated that Killian would get what he had dreamed during those days he couldn't see her. He took her in his arms and carried her to a room. Emma had clung to him and let him take her to another site. Once there, Killian gently laid her on the bed. Only some light coming through the window shined down upon them.

Yet, it still maintaining an atmosphere of passion and mystery.

Emma drew him to her. Killian kissed her again with equal passion. Now their kisses were deliberate. The tongues were moving in sync, mingled with fervor and they delighted with that feeling. This time, the excitement Emma felt not only in the crotch of Killian but her own. She felt her own femininity was excited, was moistened and began to throb because of any movement or friction that occurred between the two.

She marveled to notice what she caused in him.

With great delicacy, Killian began to take off her shirt. She helped him as she could without losing the care regarding her wig.

Her eyes were blue too but these didn't approach the natural beauty of her lover's eyes.

He, skillfully, unbuttoned her pants and took them off and, while they were descended from the legs, he stroked her lovingly above the fabric.

That smoothness it felt like the best and the finest fabric.

Now she was only in underwear and was Killian's turn.

She knelt down on the bed, Killian leaned back and he allowed her stripped him of his clothes.

First thing that came off the shirt. In doing so, Emma fulfilled his dreams. She ran her hands through his broad and toned torso.

She passed her hands repeatedly, marveling that natural masterpiece and thought she could satisfy all his desire with that action.

But the truth is that if she could enjoy more, why not continue?

Killian had stayed frustrated.

While he was feeling the caresses of her, he had already unbuckled his pants so Emma had to just pull them easily off.

She could see the oblique part that formed on Killian's hips.

She had always loved them and now she could touch them uncontrollably. He stayed only in boxer but, apparently, he felt that had more than enough as he take them off instantly and sat on the bed.

Emma opened her eyes amazed and thought that this reaction was childish. Although what she saw wasn't childish, even of an adolescent age it sill brought out the innocent reactions in her.

She, therefore, took off her bra even when Killian wanted her to. However, she allowed him to come over —once naked— and hold her. He squeezed her hard, wanting that moment to last forever...

He could not wait for more. The caresses had prepared the necessary environment, now it was time to act and so Emma wished with sums cravings.

She did not think it would bear longer of that way.

And that's when she felt the onslaught of Killian. He, in a careful way, began to enter into her. Emma opened further her legs to allow him a better access. Killian squeezed her thigh while he exercised slight pressure.

Emma approximated Killian's thighs to her, to finally delve completely.

And when she finally felt it within her_, _she let out a moan of pleasure. She felt ashamed and, as a reflection of this, she covered her mouth but Killian seemed not to care. He removed her hand from her mouth without leaving her body and kissed her fiercely.

If he had never felt provided of vast experience in sexual matters, today could be said that, how little he knew, he had learned very well ...

Together rode a tremendous wave of pleasure. They slid down it for a while and Emma managed to reach her orgasm within minutes. Her excitement was powerful but Killian, after a little pause, he went on and made her feel a second clue for maximum pleasure.

He wasn't different and took full advantage of the situation. Before concluding, he kissed her affectionately.

And, in his arms, she felt that wave of pleasure poured back into reality.

* * *

That morning, she had stood in complete silence to prevent her companion awake. She took off her wig because this bothered her much. After being ready, only put a pair of sunglasses to cover although, for the time, she assumed no one would see her get out.

But she did not notice that one side of the swimming pool, it was Jefferson with a cup of coffee in hands watching every step of her...

Finally, at the entrance met Neal, who was waiting for her. He said the car would take her back to her house if she wanted and Emma left the place without even looking back.

Emma had arrived to the department after a while. She was still sitting at the kitchen table with her hot chocolate and cinnamon in her hands. Embarrassed, she thought the impression that she would have given Killian.

The phone woke her from her conjectures. She hastened to answer, not help imagining that Killian would call her...

But what would be the point?

He would report her that he had spent the night with his "princess". And when she realized it could be that, decided to disconnect the phone cord. She closed the door latch of her department and she didn't want to know of anyone's life for the rest of the day.

She wanted to dream about her perfect night, dreaming that this had been normal, no secrets, no worries...and, as she fell asleep, relived every moment with the intention that what happened not erase —ever— of her mind.

* * *

A week passed in which Emma tried to get away from Killian, using various excuses. She always had something to do when her friend was coming to speak to her. She feared that what she was feeling grew up and become something permanent and painful for both.

Killian, on the other hand, still dreamt of his princess. That night was the best one of his entire life. That action he had shared with her had not only confirmed what he felt for her, but it showed that it wasn't a simple attraction. For him had become in something sure_, _something true.

He loved that woman. He felt so good, was so in love, with his mind in the clouds he did not notice —at first— the distancing of his friend.

He attributed to complicated female week yet, too many days had passed in which Emma hadn't allowed him to approach her.

That's when he began to worry.

That day, where the classes had been completed, Killian sought her out on the college campus. He knew that day she stayed for a while before going to her apartment. He walked through the halls and courtyards of the campus but couldn't find her. He decided to go home and wait for her there. When he arrived, he saw that his friend's car was parked where is always parked since forever.

He quickly climbed the stairs and rang the doorbell of his friend. Emma opened instantly.

"_Emma, I was looking for you...How are you?_" asked him.

Emma cursed her action. Open the door without checking who it was_, _this isnot good.

"_I'm fine, Killian, but kind of busy..._" she quickly apologized and she made a move wanting to close the door in his face. Have a conversation with him, silly as it was, could be dangerous for her.

Since his greeting had done no more to accelerate the beating of her heart.

He had a suspicion that she wanted to avoid him.

That's why, he held the door.

"_Are you mad at me? For days we did not talk or anything...What's wrong?_" questioned the blue eyed boy, ignoring her indirect eyes telling him to leave, to throw him out.

"_There's nothing wrong_" She lied "_I've been busy, that's all..._"

She turned around, worrying about something and Killian narrowed his eyes.

"_Are you with someone?_" he said annoyed.

"_No_" she replied.

"_Then let me in and let us talk..._"without waiting for a reply, he walked past and ahead from her and entered the apartment."_Okay, now tell me. Because something happens and I wanna know what it is_"

Emma snorted exhausted. What else could she say? What lie could she use?

"_For the last time, nothing's wrong!_" She exclaimed "_Only this week I studied a little more...And, you know, testing is_ _approaching and I don't want to fail any subject_"

"_That does not convince me at all..._"said Killian "_Every time I look for you, you boot. I want to talk to you and you don't pay attention...Have I done something to upset you? Because if so, I don't remember.._."

"_Killian, stop insisting that! I cannot always go the way you want, it's all..._ "she said annoyed.

Now Killian he snorted through the nose, frustrated. He was sure that something bad happened to her but would not insist. He was her friend and, as a friend, should respect her space.

"_Okay...!_" He resolved"_So all right between us?_"

Emma formulated a convincing smile.

"_All right!_" She said with a gesture at the head.

He gave her a relieved smile:

"_Now,_ _let me tell you how I was at the bachelor party of Baelfire_"

She stopped breathing.

She opened her eyes, frightened and managed to hide her terror advantage that Killian was not looking at her.

"_Don't tell me anything about it, talk about something else..._" she muttered, afraid.

"_Please, I have to talk to someone..._" he requested, excitedly.

Emma's expression turned hard. She had a hard time trying not to feel guilty for this act of love on the bachelor party_;_ she didn't need him to stick his finger on the sore.

"_I don't care!_" she spoke sharply "_Go find someone else!_"

She said no more. She went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, looking for something to drink. Killian accompanied her instantly.

"_Em, are you jealous?_" inquired Jones, holding back laughter.

LOL. Jealous of herself.

It stopped being funny when Emma realized it was true. She was jealous of her other self.

Killian Jones loved the character.

"_Biff, as you cannot imagine..._" she replied sarcastically, avoiding meeting his eyes.

Killian erased his smile and stared at her, how she was served the drink into a glass_:_

Evasive. Shy. Embarrassed. Cold.

For short —but timeless— seconds, tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

But he gave up and sighed:

"_Please, Emma, explain to me what had happened._.._I always tell you everything, why not now?_"

"_Killian, you tired me...Leave me alone, please_" She begged with a glass in hand.

He looked at her strangely. Something was wrong with her and he would find out. He waited a few seconds, to see if she regretted and asked him to stay.

But nothing.

"_Okay.._." he said grieved "_Sorry to bother you_"

Once Killian left the apartment, Emma let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding. Though in her heart instead of feeling relief, she felt even sorrier for the way she was treating him.

What she felt for him now was something uncontrollable; that was slipping out of her hands easily.

Staggering around with haste; the falling for him…falling for him fast.

* * *

Back in his apartment, Killian was totally confused because Emma's reaction. He didn't understand what was happening to her. He did not understand that distance she was putting in-between them.

Not even when he started a relationship with a girl, she behaved in that way. After dedicating enough minutes, he thought about the woman who stole his breath. He had not heard from her since that night. Moreover, the time was short for him: living a hard week at college and cooperating for the wedding of his cousin.

He decided that this weekend would go to night club to hear from her. Where he would not leave the place without getting something in return from her. And thus_;_ ended the week for him_,_ he endured a week just by hope and desire that caused him going to the nightclub the next day.

On Saturday morning, Jefferson and Killian were accompanying Baelfire to_ a _dress rehearsal for the wedding.

"_I hate this suit, I look like a clown_" Killian claimed after he tested three suits on_._

"_No one who dresses in Armani looks like a clown..._" Baelfire said solemnly. Killian raised an eyebrow and judged him with his eyes. "_According to Tamara_" Bae added, laughing at the end: "_What you doing tonight? I had thought that we meet at home and drink something_"

"_You're getting married and you to sound like old man..._" Jefferson joked.

Killian nodded with a smile, sharing the opinion.

"_I can't_" said Jones "_I'm going to see my princess_" his tone was terribly honeyed.

"_The girl who danced for the bachelor party?_" Bae asked looking at Jefferson trying to remember.

"_The same!_" Killian said _"I need to see her, buddy; she got me thinking about her all the holy days"_

"_You fall in love and you sound very silly_" joked again, Jefferson "_Do you know? That morning I saw her_ _get out of there..._"

"_Did you see her leaving?_" asked Jones, not sure he had heard correctly. When Jefferson nodded his head, Killian added in annoyance, frowning: "_You don't know how much I hate you now, bro! Why didn't you tell me?!_"

"_I had forgotten_" apologized the aforementioned, shrugging his shoulders and ignoring the supposed "hatred" of his best friend: "_Well, the thing is...I seemed to have seen her before_"

Killian rolled his eyes.

"_Obviously, we saw her dancing in the night club_" Jones said sarcastically "_It was us that asked to see her expressly the first time we went to the Oceans_" he reminded him.

"_I don't mean that..._" said Jefferson "_But I feel know her from somewhere_"

"_But how was she?_ _Was she still wearing a wig?_" questioned his friend, intrigued.

"_No_" replied Jeff: "_She only wore sunglasses...Don't know where but I can almost assure you that I know her from somewhere, someone _she_ reminds me _of_, maybe. Her hair was long and wavy..._"

Killian suddenly gasped, shocked.

He cursed under his breath. Stupid and lucky Jefferson.

He had managed to see more than Killian could not.

At least, he already knew every part of her body. He remembered again and again, it was impossible to forget that moment so unique.

Still, Killian was concerned. Perhaps this woman was closer than he thought.

"_...I'll find out when I see who she reminds me of_" Jefferson said thoughtfully as he removed his fifth tie. He also stated with curiosity, that he was sure that he knew that person from somewhere.

Knowing he could not extract more information, Killian slowly shook his head as he closed his eyes and smiled with his lips sealed:

"_Tonight I will wait for her to exit of the night club. Don't think at that point she wears her costumes...Sure I'll find out who she is and that I will propose for her hand in marriage_" Killian joked, laughing at the end.

"_That woman gave _a_ strong essence!_" Baelfire said, amazed.

"_As ever before, cousin!_" Killian said _convinced_ "_I feel something very strong for her. Call me crazy but I think I'm truly in love_" Baelfire watched him amazed "_I just...need to know more about her.._." finally he said, in a faint voice.

Jefferson, who was known for being easygoing and carefree, looked at him seriously: "_Would you be willing to be with her?_"

Killian looked up from the buttons on the sleeve of his shirt: _"What do you mean?"_ he asked blankly.

"_You know when she works...It doesn't matter?_" He inquired.

"_I guess not...Don't they say that when you fall in love, you don't care anything else_?"

"_But that's easier said than done. Beware _of _that, Killian_" Jefferson said to his best friend.

And, with that advice, Jefferson ended the important conversation: it was time to tease the groom.

* * *

That night, Killian was prepared quickly to go to the club. At the Oceans, he decided not to enter and stayed in the car.

He lit a cigarette for the anxiety he felt to have fun for a while. He did not used to smoke and yet, when the pressure stressed him out, he did.

One wasn't enough, two either. On the third, he concluded that would not hold up all night doing nothing. He got out of the car and entered the premises.

But unlike the other times, placed himself on one side_,_ the farthest of the stage.

He didn't wish to be seen.

This would cause his princess to hide and avoid him...Leaning on the bar, he took a few shots. And from that, he started talking to the bartender and was then that he found out that women were leaving the club at about seven in the morning.

Just it was three o'clock, so much time left.

A few minutes later, he saw her leave the stage. Emma danced peacefully —would dance three songs— without even suspecting that Killian observed her with different eyes.

Now he felt that she was his. Only his.

Emma couldn't see him; the lights of the staged scenario would not let her to see that far.

When starting the third song, a man —extremely drunken— climbed the stage.

He began to disturb Emma and he tried to embrace her and get even closer to her.

Killian instinctively walked onto the stage and tried to approach him for her assistance and protect his princess.

But he saw two guards were taking down the man. Although this only allowed the companion that drunk imitate him: he took the stage and began to struggle with the guards in an attempt to defend his miserable and drunk buddy. Among all the fuss, the drunkard got close to Emma and pulled off her wig and, in itself, the mask, these were tied together. Emma's hair came loose from her bun that was under it and dropped her shoulders.

Unconsciously she placed both hands on her face, trying to hide it.

But it was too late.

"_Emma?_" Whispered Killian, who had recognized her. His frown and his face of bewilderment revealed the state of confusion of what Killian Jones was in_._

He ended up approaching completely to the stage when Emma ran to the dressing rooms.

Not knowing yet that Killian had finished his discovery.

**_To be continued..._**

**HOW DO YOU STAY?**  
**Review us, please? ***puppy eyes*

As always, THANK YOU, THANK YOU.


	7. Chapter seven: Little liar

**Chapter seven:** Little liar

The guards ended the fuss but Killian's heart doesn't stop it pounding to nothing.  
It was beating fast due to amazement. He had never thought, not even in his wildest imagination; that his friend, neighbor, and companion could be the woman he loved and who_he_ claimed to be in love...

He had to sit in a chair, completely shocked.

She was always at his side. How did he not have noticed?

Her strange behavior, the laughter she had done before making love and the fact that she was elusive when he approached to talk to the dancer.

It all made sense.

And now: What would he do? Confront her? Or walk away as if nothing had happened?

He hid his face in his trembling hands and remained like that for several minutes.  
Unbelievable. Still feeling his heart pounding against his ribs.  
Emma.  
He determined that it would be best to talk to her elsewhere.

He left the night club, dumbfounded. The reason refused to accept that the Swan girl was the princess of the night club.

His princess.

He arrived to his department without even turning on the lights and got into his room. He jumped on the bed and stretched out his arms in a cross shape. He sighed repeatedly to calm down. He tried to stop thinking about what happened, but how could he? Now the woman had a name: Emma Swan.  
She was not a stranger at all.

It was the woman he knew best. The one who also knew him better than even his own mother.

Now his fantasy had a face. And one in particular. It wasn't a face alien to him, it was one for which he was feeling a huge attraction to. That simple attraction intensified as he pondered it over.

A feeling of despair began to swell in his chest: he needed to let her know.

He wanted to let her know.

He already felt a strong attraction to Emma before he met dancer and now it wasn't preposterous of an idea that he had fallen in love with a "stranger".

He thought it was better wait for her until she got home from work and finally face her.

Yes, it would be most convenient, why wait?

They had made love and...

Wait.

What was that? Rage?

Killian pressed his lips with strength.

Suddenly, he felt that she had played with him. She had been teasing him all this time!

He was angry for so many things about this situation he had suddenly found himself in.

His friend —his best friend— had used him. Because she, undoubtedly, knew who he was when she made love to him.

Fury. Distress. Love

He had to do something, he could not keep it all inside him.

This secretwould end up killing him.

* * *

Emma arrived that morning more tired than usual. The scandal that occurred had forced her not to be able to return to act over the rest of the night. But this didn't signify the fundamental thing that her façade to be discovered in front of everyone in the place. There, her identity was the most precious thing.

It was what allowed her to stay in that world.

Now she felt vulnerable and weak before anyone.

When she got to her apartment, she thought that what she really needed was to feel protected. And there was only one person who could make her to feel like this: Killian.

She rang the bell of his house repeatedly. When she noticed that could be too early for him, she went to her apartment. However, his door opened when she had entered her key into her door.

Killian went into the hall and saw her. Seeing him, she thought no more. She left the key in the lock and just ran to throw herself into his arms. These arms hesitated to sudden action but then Killian got carried away.

He brushed aside any adverse feeling and hugged her, smelling her hair.

Did she know that he had come to see her the night club?

"_Sorry to bother you_" Emma apologized after feeling better.

Killian flipped her hair out of her face and watched the brilliant girl's hazel eyes.

No. She knew nothing.

Yet.

However, he couldn't stay angry with her although he thought she had played with him. She looked so helpless at that time, he had read the fragility in her eyes that something within him caused him to protect her from any sad feeling that was passing inside of her.

He decided that while she knew nothing yet, he could feign indifference till then.

"_Are you okay?_" He asked.

He cradled her cheeks in his hands.

Emma refused instantly the touch, without rejecting his hands. She wanted to close her eyes to feel the warmth on her face and stay like this forever.

"_Don't know what happened. I just needed a hug from someone.._." she lied.

How to explain to him what happened? That would have to be told with giving him more information than necessary.

Killian nodded in acceptance. Suddenly, he felt the resentment occur again.

_Ignore it, she's not fine. Do not get mad now_, said that small voice inside Killian.

"_You want to come in?_" He asked politely.

"_I do not want to bother you..._" she interjected, insecure.

Killian tried to relax. Slowly blinked his eyes and looked at her warmly.

"_Come on, it's about bloody time for you to come _into_ my house..._" reasoned the boy.

But inside, the tension kept him in a rigid posture.

Emma entered Killian's home and dropped into a chair in the living room. Killian conscientiously observed her way while she crossed the room, trying to prevent resubmission scenes of that night through his mind.

Now he knew her COMPLETELY. He knew every feature of her body, not just the surface. He recalled how he made her moan and, at once, the way she ran her hands over his body and savored him with her tongue.

He proved the flexible body when he moved her. Recalled the agitated form of breathing, the way her breasts rose in each inspiration and expiration.

He shook his head to clear those memories. At that hour of the morning was not the right thing remember that. And more, feeling what —still— he felt for her, he doubted the strength of his control.

He admired her for a few seconds and saw a twinkle in her eyes. He couldn't deduce that she thought the same: she remembered the same things.

"_Emma, can I get you hot chocolate with cinnamon?_" questioned Killian, adopting a tone more frivolous.

Something stirred inside him. Damn. He knew up her favorite drink for breakfast.

She looked at him strangely. He didn't used to call her by her first name like this and less in the way he did it with such familiarity undertones.

She felt intimidated:

"_Yes, thank you_"

Killian prepared a pair of hot chocolates with cinnamon and sat by her side keeping his distance. He had to bite his tongue —literally— to avoid telling her all the negative sentiment that he was guarding.

_Do not judge,_ his voice came out inside_,_ preaching lessons for his childhood. Killian himself tried to obey it: probably there was some important reason that she has led to that end and for why she did not tell him anything about it.

**_Fuck. They were friends!_**

"_What was it that happened? You never acted that way...as fearful_" said Jones, to carry the conversation to what he wanted.

"_It was a problem at work..._" she commented, as usual. It was the most she could say. "_Never happened to me...it was just the shock_" added, doubtfully.

How far could she tell him? Could she invent another story?

Killian, cradling his own cup with both hands, —wanting to touch her, caress her and comfort her— he frowned at the under control, slipping.

"_Someone do anything Emma?_" He asked in a low voice, betraying the shock he felt. For her. Maybe even a little for himself.

Everything was for her. It was so intense yet so insane.

He hadn't come to see if the drunk had damaged her, Killian wasn't close enough to know it.

"_No, calm!_" she replied quiet with a hand gesture. When she saw that he opened his mouth to inquire further, she was faster: "_Do you want to go jogging?_" changing the subject.

Despite how tired she was, she had to release her stress in some way.

Killian hesitated.

He knew she wouldn't say more and nodded reluctantly.

Emma went to prepare to her apartment and came to pick him, ready to go jogging. She wore a sleeveless blue —style sports— and a black colored leggings.

Killian stopped in his tracks when he saw her. His gaze flew to her neck to see that it had some red marks. They seemed scratches.

"_What happened to your neck?_" He said, while passing his hands to slowly rub her neck.

For a second, that only was the finding evidence of an event has accrued as he then began to caress the red mark the man had left on her. Emma instinctively closed her eyes and sighed delighted. Killian smiled, knowing what he aroused in her.

Was the feeling mutual?

She had feelings for him perhaps?

Then he pulled his hand away in a single pull.

No. If she had feelings for him, she had not played with him the way she did.

Emma 'woke up' and looked at him embarrassed.

"_Nothing...A necklace gave me allergy and..._" she lied and went to the elevator.

Disappointed, he accepted her excuse and didn't insist.

Back in the elevator, were both completely silent before suddenly, Killian pressed the emergency button causing the elevator to stop abruptly. He could not stand to hide what he so wanted to say.

Emma looked at him, not understanding what it was all about.

"_Emma, I have to talk about something with you_" he said seriously.

She stared at him scared. She couldn't help thinking that Killian had discovered everything. But how? She could not understand what had led him to that conclusion.

She took a deep breath decided not to anticipate things.

Maybe she was just influenced in past experiences making her paranoid.

"_Tell me, what is it?_" She asked, dissembling.

Killian studied her, determined.

"_You know what I want to talk to you ..._"he said trying to make her confess.

"_This...Killian..._" she thought for a second and she deduced that he knew nothing confirmed, maybe he would have only mild suspicion: "_... I have not the slightest idea_" she lied again.

He shook his head, smiling ironically.

**_Little liar._**

"_Are you sure?_" Captiously asked, squinting. He pointed her with a finger, delicately "_Because I know that you know_"

At his words, he laughed. It seemed a tongue twisters.

Emma followed his example and made a little laugh.

**"**_Come on_" she insisted "_Say what you have to say..._" she looked around: "_But soon, elevators makes me nervous_"

Unconsciously he put his hand, which he had used to point her, in the area of his heart and exhaled, disenchanted.

He knew she would not tell him the truth.

"_You know what?_" replied Jones "It's nothing...just wanted to know what really happened to you, you don't wear necklaces. But I understand if you do not want to talk about it"

Emma looked at him sadly. And for once, wanted to say him what was hard to hide. She wanted Killian to know the whole truth.  
She could no longer hold those pocketing feelings for him.

But that idea was most ludicrous.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Dear guests: I wish you to put your names so I can reply you here.  
To everyone: Thank you for everything, I'm going to reply your reviews!**_

_**Btw, LAST CHAPTERS. (Oops!)**_


	8. Chapter eight: To risk or not to risk

**Chapter eight:** To risk or not to risk

That morning, they ended up running around the park. They didn't speak about anything but they dedicated themselves strange looks. Killian's looks towards her showed hardness and distrust.

Emma's looks, on the other hand, showed him a wild desire to confess everything at once.

But none of them was left to reflect on facts and they were too focused on their thoughts to guess the meaning of their looks.

Killian along with Jefferson, were in the courtyards of the university. The day was sunny but with just the right amount of heat. Spring had still allowed to stay outside in full sun, with no shelter from its blazing heat. Both —that day— coincided to in a recess occurred them between lessons at the same time.

So they got together and put out a day of everything about their lives, sitting at a table of the courtyard.

Jones had told his friend what had happened that night at the club, however, hadn't mentioned that the girl was, nothing more and nothing less than, his best friend, Emma Swan.

He wanted to keep that little tidbit in reserve all to himself.

"_Seeing her for the first time, without masks or anything ...I don't know, it was crazy_" Said Killian, overwhelmed even although emotions weren't as intense as the time he had discovered her.

"_It must have been strange_" Agreed Jefferson, empathetic "_But...Do you still feel the same?_"

Killian hesitated:

"_I couldn't say it now...there are things that...ruined all the magic of this_" Unconsciously looked away into nothingness, somewhere in the huge backyard and squinting in the sunlight shining his face.

"_'Magic'? Can you have magic with girls like that?_" Asked his friend, as a humorless joke.

But, to Killian, that did not seem as a good joke.

Although, if he meditated more, it was true. With that kind of girl you could never have a magical romance and, much less, a stable relationship.

Those things didn't go through the mind of a woman alike.

But, what if she was different?

"_How about that, guys?_" Greeted Emma, smiling, interrupting Killian's thoughts and startling him. Jefferson smiled at her but something in it made him look at her more closely.

"_Emma_" Killian said dryly.

"_How are you?_" greeted back Jeff, who still kept staring at her without himself being aware that seemed a bit disturbed.

She sighed:

"_Well, a little tired..._" she pointed a chair after a moment's hesitation "_Can I sit with you?_"

Jefferson nodded. Killian just stared at her, almost the same way as Jefferson.

But without looking like a crazy vivacious.

"_What's up, Killian?_" She asked casually.

"_I wish I knew..._" he whispered sarcastic, without her hearing him.

"_I know!_" Jefferson exclaimed out of nowhere. He smiled like a fool when he made a startling discovery. His open eyes of joy and surprise gave him the image of a madman.

Killian immediately associated the effervescent reaction of his friend. He looked at him and indicated with a slight gesture to say nothing.

"_What do you know?_" questioned Emma laughing at Jefferson.

"_Nothing, nothing...Something I remembered..._" he interjected the aforementioned simply, not understanding why his friend had silenced him "_It doesn't matter..._"

The three stayed together without speaking anything concrete to stand a full length conversation. Sometimes Emma asked something but both boys were in another world, responding monotonically and evasively.

She knew she shouldn't be with them, that they wanted privacy.

She said goodbye to both and left them alone, but not far from there before meeting other fellow student.

"_The girl in the night club..._" Jefferson asked instantly, so exacerbated, seeing Emma moving away. "_IT'S EMMA, RIGHT?!_"

Killian looked down, rendered:

"_Yes, it's her..._" admitted sadly. Then he looked at her with a fellow chatting about college's things, judging by the notes that both held in their hands.

"_But...Killian! Why did not you tell me before?_" Asked his friend alarmed: "_It's her! Your friend, your neighbor, companion...I-can't-believe-it!_" Ended by exclaiming surprised "_Emma Swan...cannot be..._" said Jefferson again, raising his voice.

"_Shh!_" Interrumpted Jones, annoyed "_Do you want entire university hear us?_"

It wasn't the best that Jefferson knew it, everyone would eventually find out.

"_Sorry!_" Said his friend "_Killian, what will you do now?_" Questioned worried "_You cannot be with her_"

"_And why not?_" Killian said, confused.

"_Look,_" began Jefferson "_I respect that everyone does what they want...At least she is an adult, independent and everything but...Did you not give into your jealousy or anything when she works like that? I mean...dancing in a night club! With minimal...clothes! And all men devouring her with their eyes._" _Jefferson_ remarked.

"_I'm grateful that you enjoyed her at Baelfire's bachelor party!_" he slanted in the other, jealous and even more disgusted. Jefferson was one of these men and, worst, Killian himself was one of them.

Jefferson shrugged. Of course he had enjoyed her, she was the best dancer, the princess of the club:

"_Okay, I accept it but from here, where would you have something more with her?_" Jefferson interjected incredulously. It gaves him repair itself simple idea of having a relationship with a dancer of that ilk.

Killian simply says nothing, hearing but not really paying attention. Somehow he felt offended that Jefferson he judged her: Emma was not even his best friend, he had not made love nor he wasn't in love with her.

Killian does. He had done all of that with her.

"_Oh, my God. You're thinking about it!_" Jefferson was surprised "Y_ou're thinking about having something with her..._ "he repeated, with concern.

Killian Jones nodded his head in frustration:

_"What I feel for her is true..._" _he _said ruefully."_I think about her for weeks...well, I didn't know she was exactly her but...well, you understand it_" Snorted out. "_I'm confused. For one, wanted to be with her, enjoy her, love her! But on the other hand, is what she does every night. Not sure I could bear to know that all these men look at her getting excited, anxious...That my friends stare at her like 'something on sale' knowing that they all believe that they could lead her to bed if she gets paid_"

Killian covered his own face with both hands, imagining the whole situation and how much it hurts just imagine it.

"_So, she does those things?_" asked Jefferson, gently.

"_I don't know!_" Killian exclaimed, exhausted. "_Even you already know how she behaved when we met her and what her boss had said. But neither of that gives me confidence..._"

"_What if you don't tell anyone?_" Jefferson proposed to note that Killian was really interested in her. "_Perhaps no one finds out..._"

"_In the long run everyone will know...You already know you, Baelfire won't take long to know and the others..._" said the other boy, with a rueful smile.

Jefferson gave him a nasty grin, sharing the idea that the current state of Killian was disgusting. His love life, right now, was a mess.

"_Doesn't she know that you found out?_"

"_She doesn't even suspect_" Added Jones "_And I'm not sure I want her to know..._"

"_Bro! You have only two options in this..._" declared his friend. "_You risk to be with her, confronting what you had found and come forward or act as if nothing happened ...and expect everything you want to pass over once it's done_"

"_Don't know if the second is as easy as it sounds..._" said discouraged.

To risk or not to risk?  
That was the dilemma now.

* * *

"_Why do not you just say it?_" Ruby asked her friend as the blonde had been updated her with the things she had done to Killian: is to say, nothing new due to what a coward she had become lately.

Both were sitting in the bar of the club, while they rested before finishing their essays.

"_I've fear of his reaction, Ruby, you know that_" said Emma, feeling intimidated and silly "_I don't want him to judge me and _I'm _not willing to lose him_"

"_He would be a fool to stay away from you..._" said Tom, the bartender, wiping the bar.

The man was the confidant of the two and all clients who wanted to vent their sorrows in alcohol.

"_It would be normal..._" Emma added, comprehensive "_A man cannot bear his wife working on something like this_"

_"Hey!_" Ruby scolded "_Neither of us are bad, no matter of our occupation_" said serious: "_You yourself have done _this_ to convince us that this is not bad...What if he's different? Perhaps he understands it if you explain him before he discover it. There is nothing worse than betrayal...Wait, what if he's in love?_" Ruby questioned, speculative "_Everything points to a good end, Emma, but you must tell him before he finds out. But most of all, you're his friend._"

_And if he's in love?,_ Ruby's voice echoed in her mind. Emma saw in that question a hint of hope.

But, upon reflection, she thought well:

"_I don't think he's in love. For Killian I was like a trophy...Don't think I was more than a night of wild passion_" replied Swan, sadly "_It was just the mystery that sparked him interest in me_"

"_I'm not so sure about that..._" said Tom, smiling. "_I've seen him many nights around here...He sees you dance, drinks something and leaves the place_"

Emma's heart paralyzed and looked at Tom, shocked.

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK.**

Did he saw her face in that night...?

_To be continued..._

**Dearies, the next one it's the LAST chapter.**


	9. Chapter nine: Risking anything and every

**Chapter nine:** Risking anything and everything

Tom told her that he saw Killian few nights at the club as though he was trying to go unnoticed. Emma asked him if Killian had been present the day of the incident with the drunk man. Tom tried to remember but he wasn't sure. He said no, that that day had not seen him.

Emma sighed in relief.

* * *

One day in particular, Emma appeared in Killian's apartment to invite him to dinner. She believed that this distance was ruining their friendship, so she decided to invite him with the excuse to finally she had put down the first payment —of the total— buy her apartment and that it had to be celebrated because he knew more than anyone how much it cost her to get it.

At the end, she would be the owner of it.

Killian, reluctantly —especially now that he knew where the money came from— accepted. He tried to stay away from her until he could finally try and decide what to do but it was difficult.

What would he do if he decided not to risk? He couldn't live without her—that much was for sure.

At the dinner, Emma met him excited. Upon opening the door she met a dejected Killian. He did not used to be like this but she adjudged the fatigue from the university and gave no importance.

She just was thankful to have him there celebrating with her for her achievement.

"_It smells good!_" Killian praised almost listlessly, after settling into the room.

"_I'm preparing something special..._" she said from the kitchen.

He could see in her voice how excited and enthusiastic she was. Unfortunately, that level of joy didn't rub off to Killian Jones.

He walked to the kitchen counter and leaned against it:

"_So...you got the money,"_ he said captiously. "_You didn't take you long _to do_ it...what about your car? Have you finished the payments for it?_"

Emma asserted.

"_Of course...I wouldn't _be _even taking that into debt_" she said smiling "_I would have taken less but you know..._"

"_Yes, I know..._" he said and turned his eyes.

Killian left the bar and tried to take a breather. It sickened him the idea that Emma —his friend, his neighbor, his princess, his everything— didn't trust him.

Give her time, he repeated to himself over and over again.

But...

"_I can't with this!_" He exclaimed suddenly, feeling overwhelmed with so much hypocrisy "_I'm leaving!_" while heading for the door.

Emma caught up with a dish towel in her hands, surprised.

"_But we still did not eat...what's wrong?_" she asked worried.

"_I'm sick, Emma! I'm sick and tired!_" He said honestly: "_I cannot stand to keep pretending...I don't understand how you..._" he gestured with hands not knowing how to say it correctly: "_how...how you do it so easily...!_"

She instinctively drew back.

"_...What are you talking about_?" She asked breathlessly.

"_I know everything, Emma: I know where you work. I know who you are, I know what you do at night. I know how you get the money to buy your things...I know you cheated me in a very low way. That I know!_" He released all at once.

Emma blinked and felt her throat tightening. Eventually, Killian had discovered her.

She turned and gave him the back.

She couldn't look at him straight in the eyes. Suddenly, she felt humiliated.

That's why. That's why she didn't want to tell him the truth. Because he was judging her and now...Now he no longer looked at her in the same way.

Killian approached her, took her shoulders tightly and turned to face him.

"_Tell me something!_" He asked angrily. "_Don't stay quiet, don't do as if I hadn't said anything! Emma!_"

She finally looked up. Exhausted and resentful. She felt a little dizzy, her eyes widened opaquely and she had intense want to mourn.

That's it.

She had lost her friend.

"_It is best for you to go_" She said in a whisper.

While she seemed to have no strength to fix it, Killian seemed willing to fight for it, understand her, fix the situation and save the friendship. Regardless that in the background, he wanted to earn her love because she already had his.

She already had his love even before he knew who that dancer was.

But the anger and the sense of betrayal —which he had endured since he had discovered the truth— was much stronger.

Just needed to vent and understand.

"_No! Now more than ever...I need you to tell me why...!_"

"_I have nothing to explain, Killian, I'm old enough to do what I want...!_" she argued firmly.

Killian remained partially paralyzed. Although Jefferson had already suggested him that, she was right.

He hated that she was right but...He felt so betrayed. He was her best friend, supposedly.

And he was so in love.

How she was not asking for apologies?

"_You're right about that. But don't you think you should have said something, at least? You cheated me...You used me..._"said as he pointed to himself, blaming her mistakes:"_...Why didn't you say it was you when we made love?_"

"_It was the best. You wanted to be with your fantasy, not me...I gave you what you wanted and that's it!_" she said sharply, holding back the urge to mourn.

It was the harsh reality.

He was not in love with her and that hurt her in the depths of her heart.

He glared at her.

"_Sure! Now tell me you did it for my own good and you will end up cheering me up more...!_" He said sarcastically.

Killian released her and began to pace back and forth:

"_I don't understand. I don't understand how you were able to lie so. To hide it from me, after everything that happened between us..._"

"_Killian, I admit I made a mistake on that but I thought it was best for both _of us" she tried to justify it: "_I didn't want you to suffer, that's all.._."

"_Well, you don't really get it!_" he replied: "_Anyway...what more could be expected from someone like you, right? Who works in a night club.._."

She watched him_,_ rejected_ and_ hurt. Each word was like a knife wound to the chest.

"_What does that have to do with this?_" she whispered, mournfully.

"_Women like you have no nerve_" Killian replied dryly. "_They don't mind lying, pretending, in order to get what they want...Don't they?_"

He looked at her so ironic that ended up making her more furious, forgetting —herself_—_ the sudden pain he had felt seconds behind.

"_You know nothing! Who do you think you are to come and say things like that?_"

"_Emma, stop pretending among us. Let us assume that your work is not a conventional one..._" he said with a satire smile.

The word "conventional" echoed in her mind.

"_Killian, I don't do anything wrong or anything illegal...I have a job like most in this world...I have to meet a schedule, like everyone...I have to strive because if I don't, I can get fired me..._" she said annoyed and almost screaming. Why is she explaining this to him? Why?: "_I don't have explain you why I have this work, though...after all, you are...Or were my friend_"

"_I thought so...!_" he said so hurtful "_But I see that we are _neither friends nor_ anything_"

She looked at him sadly. A tear ran down her cheek. The tension and silence could be cut with a sharp knife.

Then she decided that if all of this was her seeing him for the real Killian, then he didn't deserve her tears and be her friend.

Although she loved him dearly. She didn't deserve that him, neither did he deserved a liar friend like her.

He was right, she shouldn't have lied.

She wiped the tear from her cheek, determined.

"_Good to know._" She said after a few seconds: "_See? If I had said it before you will never have spoken to me...We'd never have even been good neighbors...neither..._"

"_No, Emma!_" he interrupted "_Perhaps, at that time, it would have hurt, even annoyed me... I admit it! But from there this wouldn't have happened...Now, you lied, you cheated...You weren't able to confess all when you should have done it. I told you what I felt for you...!_" He added, in a tone that betrayed his embarrassment.

He felt humiliated.

"_You didn't feel it for me, Killian, understand this!_" Emma said, strongly.

"_But you knew that the person I spoke was you. Many times I told you I had feelings for her...And you acted like nothing. Is that you have no heart?_" He said hurt.

Many times she heard from her co-workers that this work finished to snatch the heart. It made them stronger and colder.

"_Maybe.._." she agreed. "_I had to learn to put it aside...If you want to survive in this _world_, I have to be_"

"_At the cost of whatever..._" he added for her: "_I get it_!" He said thoughtfully: "_I should've known—insist that you _cannot_ expect more of women like you...That sell themselves for whatever_"

Ah, no.

He has crossed the line.

Emma came over and slapped him hard the whole building shook. He stood with his face turned and for a few seconds, thinking it was so deserved that slap.

It's very well deserved.

He was aware that he was hurting her but did not care, because she had already hurt him. Eye for an eye.

But someone had to stop him.

"_Enough to offend me!_" She said crying. "_I don't know what you think, I just work for the dancing...DANCING..._" repeated and emphasized "_...in a night club. Thanks to that, I was able keep myself through these years. I got my stuff, thanks to that! I didn't owe a penny to anyone...I do not need to sleep with someone to keep getting it..._"

"_The line between what you do to sleep with someone for money is very thin._" Killian muttered angrily.

"_Think what you want...I believe I have not done anything wrong_"

"_Well, I_ _do!_" he shouted, approaching the door.

Before opening it, he turned to her. He looked at her a couple of seconds.

Is that all? Was it the end?

So many years of friendship...in the trash?

What would become of these two?

"_Where are the feelings in all this?_" He questioned with a whisper "_Did you ever felt something for me? Never crossed your mind the damage you were doing to me?"_

His voice was shaky and weak. Seeing her hurt, feeling hurt and all that shit they were holding together surpassed him.

If she...if she would respond well and properly, he would give it a try. An opportunity to the situation, to herself and himself.

Because he wasn't in love with the character.

He would say to her that he still loved her —with more intensity than ever now that he knew she was the dancer —and would risk anything and everything for her despite this painful fight. And, of course, he would apologize for saying those things he did not mean between kiss and kiss, as he wiped the tears he had caused.

He did not want to lose her.

"_Not worth it to answer that now, knowing what you think of me..._" Emma replied the same way.

**_Touché._**

Killian felt his world crumbling but...he could not blame her for it.

He had hurt her.

So, it's decided.

"_Of course,_" he said. "_You know what? I've already decided: I am not going risk it_"

And, without anymore said, he left the apartment, slamming the door in the doorway. For Emma, those last words were incomprehensible.

She flung herself on the bed and tried to hold the tears during the fight ended up falling like waterfalls through the eyes of her.

Her heart was torn in two.

She understood that had hurt the person she loved most in her life. Because of fear, because of bad decisions, she lost any chance of being able to live in peace.

Now, that would mark her for the rest of her life. She couldn't even admit to him that simply she had done so for love.

It had been worse than she ever thought if she told the truth to Killian about what she did at night. Now that she felt there was no turning back, her whole world collapsed at her feet and she didn't have time to guard her heart.

* * *

For Killian things weren't different. He ended up falling against the door of his home quite depressed. He had said many things, of which he was forbidden to mention to her. But the pain ended up creeping over him. It managed to control him and his damaged heart ended up talking for him.

For both, time didn't heal the wounds. These, as the days passed, _defected_ healed but, however, the marks were rooted them. And every time they felt it, the pain returned to revive as the first day.

Their relationship wasn't even protocol. No greeting, not speaking, not looking out of courtesy. Their relationship was reduced to nothing.

Prejudice ended up by damaging them and pride completely separated them.

Feelings didn't matter, didn't matter the years of friendship. Nothing mattered and what all that prevailed among them was the resentment.

'_Maybe things should be like that_' Emma said to herself, every time she meditated on the matter: '_He could not bear to be with a woman like me_' she concluded, feigning normalcy.

'_I don't deserve to be with a woman like that..._' Killian said to himself, on the contrary '_I offended her and I had no right to do so..._' ended by concluding it.

The pity of it was that they couldn't be said it face to face. The turns of life eventually separated them. Killian decided to move at the end course of the University —not the career— and changed the college.

Emma stayed in the apartment that had cost so much afford , occupying her mind with other concerns, trying to forget Killian: the new college course, a scholarship to work as a publicist in a company, fix issues in the Oceans and buying things for her apartment.

When Emma learned that Killian was gone, she felt some relief. No more tension, no more depressions, no more rejections.

Especially because he —finally— had done something good for her when he left the building: not leave her alone.

The child she was expecting was beginning to get noticed in the belly of Emma Swan. Killian would never know.

And, the truth is that it was better that way.

**THE END.**

Those who followed me from the beginning. Also those who read me later and also those who read me with this fic already finalized.  
**To the anonymous (a.k.a guests), yoyomia, dempeo, XoxPhoenix10 and the rest who also reviewed me: THANK YOU.**

THANKS FOR ENCOURAGE ME TO KEEP POSTING.

Btw, there's an optional epilogue.  
(only if you want. If not, I'll start another fic)


	10. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE:**

"_It's a very healthy baby, I think you won't have problems during childbirth_"

Emma smiled from ear to ear when the gynecologist passed the appliance for the belly. When she breathed, her chest swelled of rejoicing for each of the rapid heartbeat of her baby also left the machine.

"_Still,_" continued the doctor, "_It's important that you take care of yourself and don't have dislikes, could affect the baby. Are you following the diet_ _I went_ _through you?_ "

The pregnant woman nodded with a firm head movement. Emma Swan wasn't a mother yet and she was fully ready to have the baby. Although it was only two months before the big event, she had everything prepared for the baby: the room, the stroller, the clothes and everything they needed.

She talked to the doctor on the plans, the conveniences and inconveniences that awaited for the future of her and her baby.

It was fortunate —and blessing— learn of this news right after the big fight. The fight had hurt her so much that it had reached the bottom of her heart making her feel like she wouldn't survive without Killian. He was her best friend, the only thing she had in her life after Ruby.

Now, present in the time, only had to count on was Ruby. And though she behaved well with Emma as friend, Ruby had her own life, she had her job and now had a boyfriend. She couldn't be with Emma even fifty percent of her time but she did what she could to pass the time with who was her companion of the night club.

Emma was so alone.

Emma went on, after hearing the news, she didn't stopped thinking about the baby and the wretched future which awaited him without a father. She considered all options —have it, abort it or leave it for adoption— and finally decided that what she had to do; she had to stay with him.

She decided that the small baby didn't need to have a miserable future. Soon she would have a conventional job, she could keep him, have time for him, wouldn't be alone and...

That was all that was left of Killian she had.

* * *

Killian was watching TV from the couch in his new home. When his cell phone rang, he looked listlessly at the screen.

In this_,_ flashed the words "_Jefferson is calling_" with the photo of a smiling Emma background, wearing sportswear. That picture should have been done in one of the so many afternoons that they went out running together.

"_Ahoy, Jefferson_"

"_Ahoy, Jones!_" greeted effusively, Jefferson slang back to him into his phone.

"_What's up, bro?_" Killian inquired the aforementioned, from the other side of the call.

Jefferson, although Killian didn't see him, shrugged:

"_I can't complain. The truth is that my life is better without you: I have many more girlfriends and nobody can steal them from me_" joked.

Killian laughed:

"_That's not fair, I never stole anything from you! Admit it, I'm more handsome than you_"

"_Oh, how _do_ you dare!_" replied his friend "Y_ou were a Casanova before you fell in love.._." added amused.

Killian stopped smiling and swallowed.

Yes.

He is right. All this happened and...still hurts.

Let's change the subject, it's time to forget 'bout her, even for an instant:

_"What're you doing?_" questioned Killian.

"_I am in the courtyard of the university, that's why I'm calling you_"

"_Did you really call me to tell me that you are in the courtyard of the university?_" he replied to the other, with a raised eyebrow "_Do not want to offend you, but I_ _don't give a shit_"

"_Pity, I have an interesting news to tell you. I just saw the girl you ask me so much about...But if you don't give a..._"

"_No, no! Tell me!_" interrupted Jones as something in his mind screamed: _it was about bloody time!_

Killian sat better on the couch, with ears on alert. Finally Jefferson knew about Emma. For three months he had started college and it seemed incredible that his friend knew nothing of the blonde, not even knowing if she was alive.

_For the love of God, both went to the same college!_, used to think Killian, desperately.

But now Jefferson explained that the schedules were different and it was normal not to see her. He himself could not even see certain classmates for most in his college career.

And, besides, Jefferson he didn't bother —much— to look for her. For Killian's sake and his own: it was violent the idea of going to talk to her. Not only was he supposed that they —Killian and Emma— had had a terrible fight, but Killian was hopelessly in love and...well, Jefferson was also fascinated by her.

How to talk to her knowing that, by Killian, Jefferson had to treat her with coldness but that didn't come out of the soul?

It was uncomfortable, Jefferson didn't know if he could betray Killian; women were his weakness.

Better not talk to her. And, if he saw her, would turn around and ignore her. He would do it as if he had not seen her at all.

Luckily, since the college started, Jefferson never saw Emma —if he did, he didn't remember it— but, when he saw her, he realized that there were things that could not be ignored.

"_How is she?_" inquired Killian, eagerly.

"_Pregnant_"

Killian was dumbfounded.

He felt his soul was falling at the feet. Ouch. That hurts.

_So she had been quickie, huh?_

Emma went on. While he was stuck in a stupid apartment with unpleasant neighbors and thinking about her —how he hurt her, how he loved her, how he missed her, how life would be if he never moved on—...

...every-single-day.

It hurt him to even think that thought and to think that maybe he could be right. She never claimed to have feelings for him, so... why have hope?

But he had them. He had many hopes through they spent just over seven months since that fight.

Maybe he deserved this punishment and she —definitely— deserved something better.

Yes_, _definitely it was time to forget about her. However, seven months wasn't enough for him to forget.

"_Jefferson, could you have had a little more tact? I feel like I've just got a punch in the stomach_"said Killian, annoyed.

"_Sorry_" said his friend without feeling really anything at all "_Let's start again: I just saw Emma. Still live, breathe and study. Oh by the way, has a huge belly_"

**_Wait. What?_**

Killian frowned:

"_Huge?_" He repeated "_But...how many months?_"

Jefferson shrugged again.

"_I do not know! Do I have _a_ face to be expert in pregnancy?_"

Killian was speechless. Pregnant. And her belly is huge. That already provided another perspective to Killian Jones.

No need to imagine anything else: if Jefferson thought that her belly was huge it could only mean one thing very evident.

Killian had a hunch. Maybe...Maybe she hadn't been as fast as he had supposed seconds ago.

Again the damned prejudices. Killian needed to learn to control his prejudices.

"_Killian?_" Jefferson named him "_Killian answer me_"

Killian ended the call with urgency, without saying goodbye to his friend.

It took about seven months after the fight.

It was time to swallow the pride, to take the first step and call her.

* * *

'_Home at last_' she told herself as she reached the door of her house.

She put the lock on the doorknob and, once opened the door, turned on the light.

Her heart gave a great beat of shock to see that she wasn't alone. She looked at him a moment, trying to convince herself that what she saw was true.

_'Fast, Emma. Talk!'_ shouted a voice inside.

'_Why me? Why doesn't he talk to me instead?_' asked her to her inner voice.

'_Because he has already come to talk to you first. Your turn to talk_' reasoned that voice.

Both stared at each other, not speaking and it was clear that they had an inner fight in their minds to decide who has to talk first.

She inhaled deeply:

"_How'd you get in here?_" she whispered.

Killian seemed troubled by her presence but he hardly showed it through a mask of steel. He was nervous about the way she would receive him and...

Well, she had already spoken. It wasn't as terrible as he expected.

At the moment.

"_The flowerpot of the aisle. Where we hide our emergency keys_"

She nodded almost imperceptibly, breathing hard and noticing how her heart pounded against her ribs. She didn't know if her heart was so because of fright or... because he caused it.

Seven months. It's evident that seven months doesn't cure nor fix anything: she acknowledged that...she still had feelings for him. And she forgot that…what it felt like touching her heart.

Just by his presence. The simple fact to see him_, _here in front of her_._

No. No. Maybe the hormones potentiated her feelings.

She touched her belly. The baby had kicked her.

"_You must not go and break into people's houses_" she gently scolded the other "_It is an offense and I could report you, you know?_"

Killian looked down and smiled slightly with lips sealed.

"_Don't do that, I won't be staying long...if you let me stay_._ I just want to talk_" he begged, shaking his hand, hesitating and feeling awkward.

_'ABOUT WHAT?'_, asked her inner voice. But she didn't talk out loud.

She nodded, feeling foolish and disoriented. What to do when someone you've had a big fight with, you stop talking for months and is back at home and says he just wants to talk?

Another little kick from baby.

"_Hot chocolate with cinammon?_" offered the blonde, as she closed the door of her house, while she touched her belly.

He accepted.

"_Can I prepare it?_" he asked, gently and he looked down, shyly.

Oh.

Why had he come? He felt so, so, so silly.

She swallowed. That harmless question seemed to hide _so many_ emotions. She decided to ignore it and forced herself to keep in mind the last time they had spoken:  
nobody and nothing would make her forget how it had been that time.

It would be the _last_ time he disrespect her.

Still, she accepted his offer.

She took off her coat feeling observed. She noticed that he had stopped a moment to see the belly that she hid with her coat.

She decided to ignore it —not wanting to see his reaction— and hung the coat on the perch of the entrance while spying with the look at her visitor who was heading to the kitchen so glibly to make her a hot chocolate.

Without her to ask anything, he began to speak due to the silence that caused shyness and discomfort with both at the same instant.

It was the first time they spoke in _months._

Almost seven months.

"_I have called you. Many times_" admitted the boy while preparing the drink. Emma went to the bar and sat almost with difficulty to hear him and see his profile and how handsome he looked. Although she had the impression he had eye circles and seemed to have a sad look that spread into his eyes. Somehow, he no longer had that positive aura in his body at all**.** "_I knew you were pregnant and did not want to give you this kind of surprises...but it seems that you've changed your number, Em_"

_'**Em**. Sure, now it is as if nothing happened, right?'_ she thought, in annoyance.

"_Yes, I've changed it_" she interjected simply, not wanting to give more information.

"_Now you will tell me: What about _an_ e-mail? Also have sent you a few. And nothing_" blamed the boy again, but he wasn't angry with her.

"_I've been busy_" the blonde excused herself. The truth is that she had come to receive his e-mails. But she didn't read and was deleting them one by one as they came "_Was it very difficult to send me a letter_?" Emma suggested, raising an eyebrow and scowling.

"_A letter takes too long to arrive. And I wanted to see you before. You leave me no choice, sorry to introduce myself like this_" he apologized again, softly.

She put an arm over the other on the countertop and looked at him impatient.

"_Okay, what is your point and why so urgently _do you wanted_ to see me?_" questioned, defensive.

Killian took advantage of the water that was heating up to go to the counter and look into her brilliant eyes. Emma was afraid that he could hear the pounding of her heart.

"_Well, you're pregnant, Emma!_" he said with evidence, as if it were an irrefutable reason to go see her.

For two seconds, she caught her breath. For months she hadn't bothered —much— communicating to the father he had a child. She was pretty sure she wouldn't see him again and he wouldn't want to know anything about it...

Now only she had a minute to decide what she hadn't thought about for months. Should she inform him that that child was his?

She needed time to think clearly and the fact that he was close to her—only the American bar separating them— did not help her much.

Emma observed the eyes carefully, as if somehow she could find an answer in the blue sea that formed the iris of Killian Jones.

"_Okay, Killian, I see your sense of sight works wonderfully_" ironized the blonde buying time "_Have you come to tell me that a girl like me cannot have children?_"

Emma challenged him to respond well narrowing her eyes.

Killian looked at her, frowned and, immediately afterwards, blinked slowly. She had been very rude to the last question, but he couldn't blame her.

He treated her very badly and he deserved it.

Killian closed his eyes and inhaled before speaking.  
**  
**"_No, I didn't come for that_" replied Jones, a bit resigned and frowning offended by that conclusion.

"_Then, why?_"

He put his hands on the counter and stared at her, determined to tell her what was around through his mind since Jefferson had called him:

"_Is there something I should know?_"

Emma realized that he was giving her the opportunity to tell him the truth. Without prejudice, without strange conclusions or anything like that.

The blonde realized she didn't have to lie to him. In fact, she had done it once and had not gone very well. What could she lose?

Her baby. It was better than ever tell him the truth:

"_It's yours. Never was another_" said the blonde as she stroked the curve of her belly.

She held her breath and psychologically prepared for the worst, closing her eyes.

Although she had already told him the truth, she was sure they were going to fight and that he was going to claim her things. Things like that had been hers for seven months and she had no right to hide it...

Luckily, she had excuses.

However, Killian hadn't said anything. Simply just sighed with relief.

With much relief.

She looked up at him after hearing a loud sigh. She hadn't realized how tense he was until she saw him become loose and, for a moment, she thought to see him trembling.

Inside, Killian felt a strange happiness. And it wasn't for the fact that he hoped to learn when if the baby was his but because she had provided him that plus other information that he hadn't asked, but wanted to know for a long time.

**'**_Never was another_**' **echoed her voice in his mind._'God, Emma. Do you love me?'_ He wondered to himself, full of hope. Suddenly, he felt that all that pain was worth it.

However, he wasn't totally sure, so...

_"Emma," _he started to say, looking for her hand and hold it, but she gently pushed it away. He closed his eyes. He wasn't going to let that gesture kill his new hope. "What_ I said that time...I don't really think._ _I was offended, extremely annoying ... betrayed!_" He added "_But once I vent ... I realized that ... I was stupid. I should not have said these things, I didn't mean it and..._"

"_But you said it, Killian, and there is no turning back, you know?_" Interrupted Emma "_I was wrong to hide things but you hurt me. We could have fixed it but you did what you seemed easier: move on and speak no more to me_"

"_Well, it wasn't easier! I missed you_"

Another kick from the baby. Emma touched the zone and swallowed while trying to process the words.

It was the damn hormones, now she wanted to cry. Indeed, she started to cry, in silence. How can she defend herself and stand firm when he comes to say those simple and silly things?

Killian was taken aback to the cries from her figure. He wanted to approach to hug her and kiss her forehead, but...she had pushed him away her hand.

He wanted no more rejections.

"_I missed you too_" she whispered.

He needed that, he could die happy in that moment...Killian inhaled deeper, glad, savoring every word.

But he didn't smile yet.

Step by step, trying to win her heart.

"_...But I came back, Em. I'm here for you and totally willing to fix it, to help you...to risk everything and anything_." she shook her head, prohibiting his words _to soften _hers "_Listen. While I was waiting for you, I saw the baby's room you have done. It's beautiful, Em! The house next door is still mine, we can break the wall and make a bigger house for all three. I want to risk it, Emma. Really._"

"_What?_" she muttered.

"_I came to tell you what I should have said and __done months ago: I LOVE YOU. I want to be with you, I want to love you; __I want to have that baby with you.._."

She laughed lightly as she cried.

"_It's not easy, Killian_" she said while shaking her head "_Not that simple_"

He approached her, he made it her, pulling her off the chair carefully and embraced her without hesitation.

She got carried away, feeling the quiet heartbeat of his heart.

"_I know_" he agreed, smelling her hair and feeling the weird curve of her belly touching his own.

"_I mean, we need to talk a lot. There are things we need to make things clear if you want to stay with us_"

He took a deep breath, he left her to arm's length, still touching her and looked into her eyes that were still filled with traces of tears. Of course, he had doubts to face.

"_I agree. Do...do you have any questions_" He inquired while as he wrapped his arms around her thick waist.

Killian bit his lower lip, repressing the urge to kiss her.

He wanted to kiss her so bad. But it was too soon and maybe she wanted to know some things before taking the risk:

"_Yes, but I won't ask for them right now. I want to enjoy this moment and drink that hot chocolate_" she recognized feeling a bit childish "_Not __every day__ comes your best friend to tell you that he wants to risk everything_"

"_Best friend?_" repeated Killian, raising an eyebrow. He merely placed a golden tuft above her ear while caressing her cheek.

She took her time and enjoyed the gentle caress.

"_The father of my child?_" cleared the blonde, with an amused smile.

"_I like that but...you can do better, Swan_"

She erased her tears with her hands. She laughed, seeing where he was going.

"_My...boyfriend, maybe?_" she inquired, shyly.

Killian pretended not to be impressed by the title.

"_I don't know if I like it..._" he started to say "_What about husband, Mrs. Jones?_" he added with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Suddenly, that negative halo she seemed to see in him before was gone.

She loved knowing she was responsible of all that. Of his happiness.

She was happy too, Emma Swan smiled at full sail as she looked at him surprised, half opening her lips without saying anything.

"_What? Do you like it?_" asked Jones "_I mean it! Please, say y- what the hell__ was that?_" interrupted himself as he looked down, to see her belly at feeling a kick from the baby.

Emma looked at her belly too and then looked at Killian, amused.

"_That was the baby. You need to learn a lot_"

He seemed funny by the situation:

"_I bet he's jealous_"

Emma shrugged without deleting her smile.

"_Maybe...for seven months I was his only woman and now he has to share..._"

Killian could not stop smiling. This couldn't get better for him.

"_I think he and I come to an agreement. So...is that a yes?_"

She laughed again and hugged him above his shoulders. He pressed her more against his body.

"_What do you think?_"

He smiled contentedly.

"_All I think is that my future wife needs a hot chocolate __with cinnamon_"

**THE END**

NOW, TELL ME:  
ALL THE PAIN YOU SUFFERED IN CHAPTER NINE...WAS WORTH IT, RIGHT?  
RIGHT?!

**Thank you for everything, my dear readers. FOR EVERYTHING.  
**** send you a huge kiss to each one of you. 3 3 3**


End file.
